Written destiny
by 8Dwriter-in-training8D
Summary: Naruto and a few other characters meet one of the Authors of fanfiction... one of the people who control their reality. And they discover the truth that Naruto refuses to believe. The truth that their destiny was written... and was always written.


Naruto opened his eyes, only to see white.

'_Where am I?'_ he thought as he looked around, in confusion. Just a second ago he was talking with his team about the next mission!

He turned his head left and right, but he saw nothing but white… it was just a void… "Hello?" he called, his voice echoing around him.

He walked around aimlessly, trying to feel someone out with his charka but didn't manage anything… there was nothing! Not even the presence of the dirt ground!

"Where am I?" he said to himself, "What's going on?" he muttered, a small bead of sweat trickled down his brow in nervousness as his blue eyes caught nothing but white… "Sakura-Chan? Kakashi-Sensei?! Teme?! ANYBODY?!" he hollered out at an attempt to see if anyone could hear him… but nobody answered…

He started getting really nervous now… he couldn't hear anything… he couldn't see anything but the white… he couldn't smell or even touch anything as he kneeled to the ground he supposedly stood on… he placed a hand on the ground… his hand passed his foot through the ground…

He gasped and stood abruptly, taking a step back… "What is this place?!"

Suddenly he heard tapping; by instincts he took out a kunai from his pouch and took a defense stance, his ocean blue eyes darting around.

And a little further away, he spotted a girl sitting on a desk, a computer in front of her as she pressed the keypads quickly, occasionally pausing to read over what she had written and continued to write.

"Hey you!" the blonde boy quickly walked up to her, "Hello Naruto" the girl grinned, looking up to him and stopped writing; somehow the keypads on the keyboard continued to click, even without the girl's help as the screen of the computer continued to produce words.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? What is this place?" he demanded, lowering his kunai when he noticed that the girl looked nothing like a ninja, she had no charka...

The girl, who was about 2 years older then him, smiled "My name is Raevix, it's not my real name but I don't want the readers to know the real one." She grinned and stood from her chair, "Readers?" Naruto mumbled, "What are you talking about?"

"As for where you are… well…" She placed a finger on her cheek in a thinking gesture, "Not sure… I wasn't really in the mood for a background so I just settled with white, you know… like a blank piece of paper?" she said skeptically and shrugged.

Naruto was beyond confused… "What?"

"Um… how do I put this… you're in my world… sort of." Raevix scratched the back of her head in a nervous way, chuckling slightly.

Naruto looked at her like she was crazy "Say what? Your world? Is this some type of illusion?! Yeah! That's gotta be it!"

Raevix grinned, "No! This isn't an illusion. In fact, this is reality…" the blonde girl paused "…sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'? Is this some kind of joke?!" Naruto glared, now ticked by the girl's lack of info.

"Well… how should I explain?" Raevix asked herself and twirled a strand of dirty blonde hair around her index finger.

"This is sort of a dimension… um… you don't really exist, you're a copy of the real you… well not REAL you, you're just a copy of the original version of your real creator; just like there are thousands of other copies of you the authors create in their stories. But then again you sort of exist too. So you're not exactly nonexistent either… because if that happened nobody would know you… therefore you exist… but don't exist… know what I'm saying?"

While Raevix had been rambling, Naruto had completely lowered his weapon and just stared at the girl like she had escaped the asylum.

She finished he sentence and the boy shook his head, now very annoyed with her nonsense talk, "What are you-? Are you mentally challenged or something? What are you talking about?! What's with the real me and some kind of copy me, and something about a dimension?! What the hell are you saying?!" He yelled and pointed at her.

Raevix lifted her brows "Hey! Lower that kunai before you poke someone's eye out!"

Naruto glared "Not until you tell me where I am and how I get home!" he yelled.

The blonde girl sighed, "Well, technically, you already **are** home… or on a mission… or making love… or murdering someone… or getting raped and killed… or going to school… or something…" She said, scratching her head in nervousness, "It really depends what they're writing at the moment" she said.

Naruto's eyes widened in confusion and horror, "What-? Who is writing what?! What are you talking about?! Are you insane?!" he took a few steps towards her.

Raevix shrugged "Well… no I'm not. And as for who is writing all that; they're called Authors… Authors of fanfiction."

"And what do they have to do with this?! Where can I find them? They're the ones who can send me home right?" the blonde boy in orange clothes said.

"You're looking at one. And no; nobody can help you. I'm the one who created you in this alternative reality; in fact, I've created you before. In another; but you weren't aware us authors existed like you do here." She answered; Naruto's stance grew rigid "Why did you send me here then?"

Raevix grinned, "Because you're one of my favorite characters! And I'd like to chat with you guys! A few others will be joining us shortly." She glanced behind Naruto, "Ah! Here we are! A new guest!" she clapped her hands excitingly.

"What the-? Where am I?!" a voice gasped and Naruto turned to see a young man, looking about 18, in a weird red jumpsuit and had long white hair, he had white pointy dog ears on the top of his head; he was looking around in confusion, his back to them.

The young man turned around and spotted them; he growled, grasping his sword in defense, a growl erupting from his throat, "Who the hell are you?! Where am I?!"

Raevix rolled her eyes, "Calm your tits Inuyasha; you don't have to be so worked up all the time!"

Naruto furrowed his brows in a frown, his eyes narrowing in cautiousness as his gaze shifted to the girl who was walking towards Inuyasha, the half-demon narrowed his eyes "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"The name's Raevix!" she grinned and then pointed behind her at the blonde boy, "and that's Naruto! Welcome!"

The white haired male stood straight when none of the two looked threatening to him, he let go of his sword but kept his guard up ten fold… he turned his ears around, trying to hear something other then their breathing… nothing.

"Welcome to where? I can't smell or hear anything!" he narrowed his eyes, not liking this fact.

"Well…" the girl started but they were all interrupted by another shout, "What the-? DUDE! Where am I? What happened?"

They all turned to see a green boy about Naruto's age, skinny and he wore a purple and black jumpsuit.

"Beast boy!" Raevix grinned; "Over here!" she waved, and the boy turned to see the three and looked utterly confused, "Who are you?"

Before the girl could open her mouth, someone else spoke up…

"Huh? Sam? Tucker?"

They saw a boy with white hair, ghostly green eyes and black and white attire.

The four guests spotted each other and just looked at one another for a moment.

Raevix grinned, "Danny Phantom! This is great! All my favorite characters are here! Now we can chat! Or say jokes of something! I dunno! Depends on my moods!"

Everyone but Naruto looked at her like she was crazy, "Um… dude… what are you talking about?" Beast boy voice, "What is this place? What's with the white room?"

Raevix sighed, "Well, it's not a room really… it's… a space?" she mumbled.

Inuyasha glared, "ha! Whatever! I'm not going to stay and have a cup of tea with people I don't even know! I'm leaving this place!"

Before Raevix could protest Inuyasha dashed off into a random direction at top speed; his figure getting smaller and smaller the further he ran, soon he was out of sight.

Naruto lifted his brows, "Wow, is he a ninja too?" he asked and the girl sighed, "No, he's half-demon, with powers and such… but he's arrogant, stubborn as hell and doesn't know how to properly act most of the time."

Naruto lifted a brow at her, "Then how can you like that guy?" he asked.

Raevix grinned, "Because he's awesome."

"Um… I hate to interrupt… but… who are you?" Danny asked awkwardly, feeling pretty much uncomfortable.

"Yeah dude! And how did we end up here?!" Beast boy exclaimed, waving his hands around.

"I'm Raevix! And well, I made you… pop up here"

Danny and beast Boy looked at her in puzzlement, "You mean… like… you're some kind of witch that sent us to another dimension to send us on some crazy adventure and kill us in the end?!" the green boy gasped and Raevix rolled her eyes.

"You watch too many movies… but on that note… pretty much… yeah" she said and Beast Boy gave an exaggerated gasp, "I KNEW IT!" he yelled and pointed at her.

Danny walked up to the desk with the computer which was writing itself, "What's this?"

"It's my computer" she simply answered and Danny rolled his eyes, "I mean, why is it writing itself? How is that possible?" he pointed at the screen and gasped at the sentence it wrote before he spoke.

"_I mean, why is it writing itself? How is that possible?" Danny pointed at the screen._

The creepy part was that it wrote that just as Danny said it.

"Oh… that… well, I'm not exactly here- I mean, I AM here. But my real self is out of this realm, typing the words on my real computer, I'm just a copy of myself." She said and Naruto groaned, holding his head, "again with the fake-real copycat lecture!"

Danny and Beast Boy stared in confusion, "What are you talking about?" they said in sync.

Raevix sighed and lifted up her three fingers, lowering each one with each second passing, "3…2…1…"

And just as she was done counting, a figure in red stopped running towards them, he came to a screeching halt as he- along with the other 3 boys gasped in surprise.

"Hello again doggy boy! Had a nice lap around the space?" the girl grinned, Inuyasha looked behind him and then at her, "What? But how-? How did that happen?! I was running straight the whole way!"

"That's creepy dude!" Beast Boy shuddered and Danny swallowed his saliva, just as nervous as the rest of them.

"Do you want me to explain or not?!" Raevix gave an exhausted sigh and the boys nodded, wanting answers.

"As I had explained to Naruto, you're in an alternative reality I created, and with it. I created you" she said and placed her hands in her pockets.

The boys looked shocked and confused, "What? You created us? Are you God or something?" Beast boy exclaimed and he gasped, "ARE WE DEAD?!"

Raevix giggled, "No, you're not dead and I'm not God… far from it. But Authors do play that role in a way." She skipped all the way to her desk and sat down, twirling in her chair like a child.

"What do you mean 'play that role'?" Inuyasha growled, his eyes narrowing, "Authors are people who create characters such as yourselves, we're your makers and we can pretty much do whatever we want with you" she said, her smiled dimming down, "In fact, I'm a character of myself; I'm not me in this world, my real self is the one typing this computer here." She said and pointed at the machine.

"My head hurts…" Beast boy groaned and rubbed his temples, "I don't get it…"

"Do whatever you want with us? What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked, his brows creasing in worry.

"It means that we control your actions, words, feelings etc. in the stories we write, we can pair you up with anyone we like, either one of your friends, enemies or a character we made up; we can change your original attitude to something better or worse; we can make you like or hate various things; we can make you scared, happy, sad or angry whenever we like. In fact, I'm doing it right now. So What'cha wanna do? You guys up for poker?" She said and glanced at each of them, taking out some money and cards from the desk's drawer.

"You're controlling us?!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, its normal katana size turning freakishly huge "Like hell you are! I can feel my conscious! You're not controlling anyone you lying little brat! Now tell us how to get home before I clobber you!"

Naruto lifted his guard even more, taking a fighting stance in case a battle broke out.

Beast boy and Danny did the same, nervousness taking over their beings.

Raevix didn't look the least bit threatened, "Authors who control their characters don't _**possess**_them, Inuyasha"

"I don't care what you say! It's the computer-thing that's doing everything right?! Then I'll just get rid of it!" he yelled and swung the testusaiga in the air, "Wind scar!" he yelled and crashed the sword to the ground. Yellow lights raced towards the desk, effectively destroying it as the others jumped out of the way.

"AH! Dude!" Beast boy yelled, "What was that?!"

The dust cleared and Inuyasha smirked but then his eyes widened as the desk he had destroyed not moments before stand there without a scratch. As if he never did his attack.

Raevix rolled her eyes, "You can't destroy it you stubborn jackass! You have to be with my actual self for that to happen" she said.

"Damn you! Then stop writing!" Inuyasha yelled.

"If I stop writing you're all going to die" She said, crossing her arms as the four boys froze, "What?" Danny asked; eyes wide.

"What do you mean we'll die?!" It was Naruto's turn to yell.

"If I stop writing, that means the plot won't go further, and that means you'll all die in this place because there's no future to write" she explained.

"I still don't get it!" Beast boy yelled in frustration, "You mean that you control our lives?! What happened to the saying 'you choose your destiny'? So it really was bull?"

Raevix frowned, "No, that saying is true; but it's only for us authors; us _**humans**_"

"What do you mean HUMANS?! We're human too!" Beast boy paused…

A half-demon…

A ninja holding a demon inside him…

A half-ghost boy…

A boy who could change into animals…

"…As human as we can get anyway! But that doesn't count! We're still like you!" he added.

"I think we should end this conversation… the readers might be starting to get upset… and I think that maybe there's going to be rude comments and fights about what's right and wrong… I wasn't exactly planning us to talk this way… I was hoping to say some funny stuff…" Raevix muttered and crossed her arms.

"Readers?! You mean people are READING whatever's happening right now?!" Danny yelled and slammed his hands on the desk.

Raevix frowned… should she continue writing this?

"Yes…" she mumbled, uncrossing her arms, "There are people also writing at the same time I am, with their own versions of each of you separately; they pretty much do as they please."

"Then stop writing damn it!" Inuyasha lifted his fist.

"If I do then you'll die! I told you before!" Raevix glared at the ground, "I can't believe I'm having a mental battle with my favorite characters!" she said to herself.

"But you said that there are many other people writing about us out there! So we won't die!" Danny said.

"Yes; and the other people out there are writing things about you that none of you would want to know. Much worse and inappropriate things; so whatever they write, you do what they write, it comes TRUE. It becomes reality."

"How can someone control our lives?! People can't control other people!" Naruto yelled.

"That's true, but you're not people, you're all cartoons, figures of imagination. You can never truly control yourselves; each choice you have made is basically the choice we made for you to think of. If everyone just stopped writing about you, or even drawing you, you would all just disappear, because you're not real; you're only real in our minds" Raevix deadpanned, giving a sigh "these worlds exist. You DO exist. Because we manage to think and create; but if we all just stopped one day, you would be forgotten and fade into nothing. You're not in our material world. You belong in the mental world."

The four boys grew dead silent, hard expressions were printed on their faces.

"And how do you know nobody's controlling YOU? Huh? How do you know nobody's writing your life out on paper?" Naruto clenched his fists, anger boiling in his chest.

Raevix paused, "You're talking about God, right?"

"God, some higher being or whatever! How would YOU feel if someone told you THAT, huh?!" Naruto growled walking towards Raevix.

Raevix sighed, "Well, there's a difference between Playing God and Being God."

"Oh yeah?! What's the difference then?" Beast boy asked; his voice cracking as his eyes glared at the ground.

"Well, if you really want to get on that subject, since we assume that God created humans… He created us and placed us in the spots we didn't choose to be, have specific nationalities, parents, genders etc. and we'll die eventually without wanting to either; but there's another thing he gave us and that's a Will of our own, every choice someone makes has two ends, God knows what'll happen and what our path will be from now on if we choose either of them but he gives us the right for ourselves to choose WHICH path to take, and each day, a new path is laid before us. So we really do have choices."

"Then why is it not the same for us?! Why can't we control even a little bit of OUR destiny?" Danny asked tensely.

The girl looked at them, thinking for a moment, "…because God and Humans are not the same thing… we created you; authors are humans; Humans can't create something and just leave it to evolve on its own and do stuff alone; we have to lay out the path for you or you won't have a future, our creations will die if we're not with them every step of the way. You can't make choices on your own, it's impossible. It's how things are."

Inuyasha, Beast boy and Danny remained silent.

In a situation like this… what COULD they say?

"Look." Raevix pointed behind them and they looked to see three characters, standing there.

The characters didn't move, they stood frozen like statues.

"Who are they?" Inuyasha muttered as the girl walked over to the three characters standing side by side.

One was a blonde girl, she had red eyes and black wings on her back and her clothes were black.

The second one was a boy with mismatched clothing and he had messy brown hair with freckles on his face and vibrant green eyes.

The third was another boy with matted black hair, faded green eyes and old, worn clothing.

"These are my main characters." Raevix said, "They have no connection with each other because they belong in separate stories of mine."

She stood next to the girl with wings, "This is Angel; she's a thief, the bad-guy-turning-good kind of girl in my story; she will be drawn in a comic once I'm done writing the plot along with the rest of the characters in there."

The 4 boys stood and stared at Raevix as she placed a hand on the brown haired boy's head, "This is Sheldon; he is gay, the fuck-you-I-don't-care-what-you-say-but-it-still-hurts kind of guy, he will also be in a comic I'm currently writing on."

She then stood next to the last boy, placing a hand on his shoulder, "this is Matthew; my Greek character, he's the life-is-hell-but-I'm-making-it kind of person, he is going to be in a book I will publish in the future" she said and stood in front of them, looking at the other characters.

The boys remained silent and that gave the author to continue with her point.

"These are characters I created… characters nobody knows about." She said, placing her hands in the pockets of her jeans, "These characters depend on me to keep them alive; because unlike you; if I stop writing, it's at that moment that they will completely die. Nobody knows about them, so they'll disappear forever, nobody ever knowing they existed and the few who did will forget about them anyway."

Naruto clenched his jaw tight. Danny gulped. Beast boy grunted and Inuyasha growled.

"Why aren't they moving?" Beast boy asked and Raevix walked to her computer, "because I'm not writing about them." she said "Here, watch."

The boys read what the girl wrote on the computer.

_Angel blinked, groaning as she held her head, "Ugh my head…What's going on?" she then looked up to see five people._

Just as Raevix typed those words at the exact moment did the girl on the other side move and did just that "Ugh my head… what's going on?" the blonde raven girl asked, her red eyes landing on the four characters and the author.

The boys gasped and Angel froze in time yet again, remaining in that position as the author stopped writing.

"See? She can't move now because I'm not writing about her" Raevix stopped and got up even if the computer kept clicking the keypads and kept writing.

Naruto's eyes were wide with disbelief… 'This can't be happening; we're… being controlled like puppets?'

He looked at the clicking computer and he gasped in horror.

_Naruto's eyes were wide with disbelief… 'This can't be happening; we're… being controlled like puppets?' he thought._

_He looked at the clicking computer and he gasped in horror._

_Danny Phantom looked on in horror, along with Beast Boy and Inuyasha as they stared at the computer._

"Oh my God! It's writing every second of us!" beast boy yelled in horror as the computer typed just that at the same time.

"God Damn it!" Inuyasha punched the computer but it wasn't scratched a bit, in fact, the white haired half-demon yelped in pain as he clenched his hurt hand.

"This can't be happening!" Danny yelled and turned to fly away… but a second later he found himself flying towards the exact same place he left.

Raevix stared at the horror-stricken characters… maybe it wasn't a good idea to scare the hell out of them with the truth… she knew how they felt… after all… she was writing this. But then again, Raevix knew that any person would be terrified with these facts…

The facts that they were being used for everyone's desires, darkest thoughts and entertainment.

Now with the truth lodged into their brains… they felt used, trapped and vulnerable.

Tears ran down Danny's face at the realization as he shot his ghost powers towards the white void in order to find an escape, knowing that the same person watching them try to escape is writing these down.

Inuyasha and Beast Boy did the same, trying to find a way out. But there was no way out… panic laced their hearts.

Because a way out never existed for them; it was out of their power… and they now knew that.

Naruto clenched his fists tight, refusing to look at the machine; he gave out a yell of frustration and stomped over to the girl.

"I don't believe you! I refuse to believe you! This is all some messed up illusion!" Naruto yelled, grabbing the collar of Raevix's black shirt, "You're wrong! You're not my creator! You can't lay destiny out for me! Destiny can't be written!" He yelled in her face, "I refuse to let Neji's words become the truth!"

"But it's the way things are; and I am not your creator, a man named Massashi Kishimoto created you, in which **ironically**, is what he wrote for Neji to say to you." Raevix said; her cheerful façade no longer in tact since they started having this conversation.

Naruto's eyes whelmed with tears at the truth in which was laid out before him, "I-I DON'T believe you! This must be some sick joke! I CAN'T believe you! It's not fair! It's not FAIR!" he shouted, grasping her collar tighter.

"Believe it." Raevix gave a bitter smile and Naruto looked at the computer… his eyes widened.

_Naruto's eyes whelmed with tears at the truth in which was laid out before him, "I-I DON'T believe you! This must be some sick joke! I CAN'T believe you!_ _It's not fair! It's not FAIR!" he shouted, grasping her collar tighter._

"_Believe it." Raevix gave a bitter smile and Naruto looked at the computer… his eyes widened._

"_**NO!" **_the two letters and exclamation mark were written the exact same moment his voice screamed out the word.

"Stop it! Stop writing!" Naruto screamed, the tears spilling and he let out a chocked sob when he saw the teardrops fall passed his feet, falling down the endless expanse of white.

And just as he said that. He froze, along with the other 3 characters.

Raevix glanced at the computer, it was still working, it was still producing words and you are still reading this.

But Raevix stopped typing about Naruto and the boys, now only her character self was being written about.

"…"

She glanced at them; they stood frozen, like statues. They couldn't move anymore…

Their fearful expressions and sorrowful faces were frozen in time.

"I don't think I should have done that…" she mumbled, now sort of feeling really bad for the poor characters.

"But I didn't mean to make it come down to this! It just wrote itself in my head! Honest!" Raevix apologized to Naruto -who couldn't hear her anymore.

Raevix then came to a realization, she was no better then anyone else in this world; using characters like puppets.

Was she being horrible for doing this? Writing stories and emotionally torturing characters who did nothing wrong? It's cruel once you think about it…

"But if nobody did that, then there would be no creation." A voice said and Raevix turned to see her character, Angel.

"Oh yeah? And how do YOU know? Unlike Naruto and the others, I have full control over you; I'M the one who built your character and nobody writes fanfiction about you!" Raevix yelled and sat down on the chair, "I'm writing your words as we speak!"

"Correction: Your HANDS are writing the words, but your conscience is talking to you" Angel grinned.

"Oh please… I can't believe YOU are playing as my conscience here!" Raevix growled, rubbing her temples and Angel shrugged, "Hey, SOMEONE has to play the role, you can't just talk to yourself ya know!"

Raevix glared.

"As I said: why wouldn't you write? If people didn't create, then what's the point of being what we are?" Angel ignored Raevix's comment and continued.

"Of being what? The cruel bastards that we are?" the blonde girl growled, twirling the pen on the desk.

"No, being human and noticing our flaws and strong points. The way the characters pull through the hardships you throw at them; stories teach Rae; and they teach us humans to be as strong as the characters in the books, even without powers and whatnot" Angel said and crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?! We're the ones who decide to throw the hardships at the characters in the first place!" Raevix snapped back.

"Yes, but you don't decide to have hardships in real life, do you?"

The blonde author paused, "What? I don't get you…"

"In each character a person sees themselves inside him/her, and if they see the protagonist pull through, then that gives them the strength of doing the same. Don't you feel moved when you watch or read someone finally being happy after a long time period of pain and sorrow?" Angel asked "Haven't you noticed that all your favorite characters, despite having hard pasts and struggles, find a happy end?"

Raevix remained silent for a moment… "What's your point?"

"My point is to keep writing; having the ability to create is something amazing and it's a shame if you let it go to waste. Many people couldn't write even if it saved their lives, much less draw or make art." Angel smiled and sat on the desk.

"By the way, keep writing me girl; Sam and I, are depending on you because your partner who is supposedly writing with you isn't giving us the time of the day, finish our story" she added and Raevix grinned, "You know, you're not so bad to talk to!"

Angel shrugged, "Like creator- like creation"

Raevix snickered at that, "Alright, time to get to your world Angel, I'll continue your book tomorrow" the author said.

The creation grinned and faded away, "Can't wait!" was all she said before disappearing completely, just like the rest.

Raevix sat at her desk, alone in the white void.

"Hm…" she tapped her finger on her chin, "I guess… I still feel bad for making my favorite characters feel scared and insecure… I guess I'll start with Naruto… he needs the most apologies for breaking his spirit… I'll make the elders claim him as Hokage and then have kids with Sakura! After all, Kishimoto still has him in love with her."

…

**Characters used:**

**Naruto – creator: Massashi Kishimoto**

**Beast boy - Teen Titans, creator(s): Glen Murakami & Marv Wolfman**

**Inuyasha – creator: Massashi Kishimoto**

**Danny Phantom – creator: Butch Hartman**

**Author Note (Raevix): I seriously wrote this on whim. I dunno why. I just did. The words practically wrote themselves.**

**End of typing.**


End file.
